1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a securement clamp system for railcars, and more specifically, to a clamp system for securing bearing blocks and the like to a flat car.
2. Related Art
Bearing blocks or other structures are used to provide resistance to movement of loads placed upon flat railcars. Various types of brackets, some of them slotted, have been used to secure such bearing blocks or structures to the railcar surface. Conventionally, these brackets require multiple points of attachment to the railcar. To remove the brackets, the bearing block or structure must first be removed. Accordingly, removing or relocating the bearing blocks from or along a railcar surface can be a very time-intensive process. It can also be expensive to replace conventionally-used brackets, which cost more to manufacture.